Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions
Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, also known as Madam Malkin's Robes or simply Madam Malkin's, is a shop in North Side, Diagon Alley. Students get their Hogwarts school uniforms there, and wizards and witches can also purchase dress robes, travelling cloaks, and also, on very rare occasions, invisibility cloaks. History 1991 Harry Potter first visited the shop in 1991 after Rubeus Hagrid told him to get his uniform robes for Hogwarts. Hagrid was incapable of entering the shop due to his size so after recovering from sickness in the Gringotts Mine Carts, he bought two large ice creams for each of them. During his visit to the shop, Harry met Draco Malfoy for the first time. 1992 During the Christmas holidays, Madam Malkin's was closed with a small notice on the door, which read "We are closed due to daylight robery - back at seven o'cloak" (An obvious pun on "robbery" and "clock). - PS1 version 1993 Due to growing several more inches, Harry returned to Madam Malkin's to buy new uniform robes. 1995 Hermione, Harry, and Ron were reading the Daily Prophet, where it was mentioned that they were having a sale. 1996 In 1996, Harry and Malfoy met again in the shop, openly insulted each other and almost started a fight. Madam Malkin was shocked when Draco openly called Hermione a Mudblood. Moments later, Draco refused to let Madam Malkin lift up the sleeve of his dress robes to hem it. Harry suspected this is because Draco had recently become a Death Eater and had been branded with the Dark Mark. Clothing sold *Whopperwear (see here) *Chameleon skin gloves *Charmed leather gloves *Self-ironing robes *Self-repairing robes *Pack of name tags 10 Sickles *Boys' Gryffindor Uniform Pack'' at PlayStation Home'' *Boys' Gryffindor Cloak Pack *Girls' Gryffindor Uniform Pack *Girls' Gryffindor Cloak Pack *Boys' Slytherin Uniform Pack *Boys' Slytherin Cloak Pack *Girls' Slytherin Uniform Pack *Girls' Slytherin Cloak Pack *Boys' Ravenclaw Uniform Pack *Boys' Ravenclaw Cloak Pack *Girls' Ravenclaw Uniform Pack *Girls' Ravenclaw Cloak Pack *Boys' Hufflepuff Uniform Pack *Boys' Hufflepuff Cloak Pack *Girls' Hufflepuff Uniform Pack *Girls' Hufflepuff Cloak Pack *Dragon-hide gloves 3 Galleons 11 Sickles Behind the scenes *''Rumours!'' magazine advertised a mid-season sale up to 50% off selected lines and said that all robes are self-ironing and self-repairing. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince the trio encountering the Malfoys in Madam Malkin's is omitted, but the shop can be seen briefly in the background when the Death Eaters and Fenrir Greyback raid Ollivanders and kidnap Garrick Ollivander. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - Diagon Alley * Notes and references es:Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones fr:Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers it:Madame Malkin: Abiti per tutte le occasioni nl:Madame Mallekin, Gewaden voor Alle Gelegenheden pl:Madame Malkin - szaty na wszystkie okazje pt-br:Madame Malkin Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões ru:Магазин мадам Малкин Category:Clothes shops Category:Diagon Alley Category:Malkin's possessions